vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Lancer of Red (Karna)
Summary Lancer of "Red" ("赤"のランサー, "Aka" no Ransā) is the Lancer-class Servant of the Red Faction in the Great Holy Grail War. While he is originally summoned by Feend vor Sembren of the Red Faction, he later becomes one of the Servants of Shirou Kotomine. He also appears in E Pluribus Unum, the Fifth Singularity. He is also summoned as Launcher (ランチャー, Ranchā) in the Moon Cell Holy Grail War, as the Servant of Jinako Carigiri. While he is still technically a Lancer, Jinako changed it due to his Noble Phantasm, Brahmastra, calling him the "Heroic Spirit of the Laser Beam". Lancer's true name is Karna (カルナ, Karuna), the Demigod Son of Surya also called the Son of the Sun God (太陽神の子, Taiyōshin no Ko). He is a great hero in the Indian epic Mahabharata and is the rival of Arjuna. While Arjuna is the Awarded Hero who got everything he wanted, Karna is the Hero of Charity, giving away anything while not resenting anyone despite his resulting misfortunes. He was a hero who merely carried out a way of life that would not shame the name of his father. In the Kurukshetra War, he fought for the Kauravas agains the Pandavas but was ultimately killed by Arjuna after suffering many curses. After his death he was united with his father Surya. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-A. At least 6-B with Brahmastra Kundala. 5-B with Vasavi Shakti, at least 5-A, likely higher against gods. Name: Lancer of Red / Launcher. Karna, the Hero of Charity Origin: Fate/Apocrypha Age: Unknown Gender: Male Classification: Lancer-class Servant, Heroic Spirit, Demigod Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Master Spearman and Combatant, Fire Manipulation (Can imbue his attacks with fire to substantially boost their power), Electricity Manipulation with Vasavi Shakti, Brahmastra homes in on its target, can instantly discern the personalities of others and whether or not they're lying, his armor conceptually reduces all damage dealt to him by 90%, can "ride" any vehicle or mount with supernatural skill, Soul Manipulation (All Servants can consume souls to replenish their magical energy), Intangibility and Invisibility in spirit form, Immunity to conventional weapons, Resistance to Magic (Including magical effects such as Petrification, Spatial Manipulation, and Mind Manipulation) and Fire Manipulation (His status as the son of the sun god Surya protects him from flames), Regeneration (Mid-Low; All Servants have regenerative capabilities) Attack Potency: Mountain level (Can wound Siegfried despite his Armor of Fafnir, match Vlad when he was using Kazikli Bey, and his thrusts are said to be comparable to A-rank attacks. In E Pluribus Unum, he matched Arjuna and was winning their fight). At least Country level with Brahmastra Kundala (Officially designated as an Anti-Country Noble Phantasm, and would've instantly destroyed Jeanne, even if she used Luminosité Eternelle, which tanked an explosion that razed a mountain-sized fortress and the surrounding landscape). Planet level with Vasavi Shakti (Managed to break Akhilleus Kosmos, a conceptual shield that represents and embodies the world), at least Large Planet level against gods (Due to its Anti-Divine attribute, it can kill Divine Spirits and those on their level, such as Sefar), likely higher (Is capable of killing Divine Spirits in their original forms as Gods) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Can keep up with Siegfried and Vlad, caught one of Atalanta's arrows mid flight). Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Mountain Class Durability: Mountain level, much higher with Kavacha and Kundala (They're a conceptual defense that reduce all damage dealt to him by 90%, turning attacks from Siegfried and Vlad into minor wounds). Stamina: Very high. Other Servants can fight for nearly an entire day without stopping, and Karna easily shrugged off being impaled with thousands of spears from the inside out, being more annoyed than injured as he burned them away and powered on through sheer force of will. Despite being impaled by Cú Alter's Gouging Piercing Spear of Carnage, he was able to survive long enough to use Vasavi Shakti. Range: Extended melee range, Tens to Hundreds of Meters with Mana Burst, and much further with Brahmastra, Brahmastra Kundala, and Vasavi Shakti. Standard Equipment: His spear, Kavacha and Kundala, and Vasavi Shakti. Intelligence: As one of the most famous heroes of the Mahabharata, Karna is an extremely skilled and powerful fighter, his spearmanship is said to tread far into the realm of gods. Due to his incredible power he is recognized as one of the few Heroic Spirits on par with the King of Heroes. He is cold and calculating in combat, easily maneuvering his spear to strike Siegfried's vital points 80 times despite the latter's incredible swordsmanship. During his fight against Arjuna he managed to steadily gain the upper hand and was about to deal a finishing blow before Cú Alter stabbed him in the back. He is extremely adept at reading others and their body language due to his Discernment of the Poor skill and is singled out as the single most powerful Servant of the Great Holy Grail War due to his sheer power and technique, with the only one capable of rivalling him being Achilles. While holding back he stalemated Vlad III, despite his reputation as an "absurdly overpowered Lancer". Weaknesses: Karna's magical energy consumption is extremely high, preventing him from making full use of his abilities and taking up most of his Master's magical energy supply. He is also extremely obedient, obeying his Master's orders without question and following their will to the letter. Brahmastra cannot be used against those more skilled than him, though such individuals are rare. To use Vasavi Shakti, he has to sacrifice his armor, and is weakened in the process. Notable Attacks / Techniques: Noble Phantasms Kavacha and Kundala.jpg|Kavacha and Kundala K&KExtra.gif|Karna activating Kavacha and Kundala in Fate/Extra CCC Kavacha and Kundala: O' Sun, Become Armor: A divine set of golden armor, and a single golden earring, given to Karna by his mother, Kunti, as proof of his divine heritage. While he gave up the armor in life, he has it when summoned as a Servant, as he was born with it integrated into his body. It acts as a powerful defensive Noble Phantasm that even Gods find difficult to destroy. As light itself given shape, it grants protection against all types of attacks, including conceptual ones. As long as his armor is active, it will reduce all damage dealt to Karna by 90%, rendering attacks from opponents on his level useless, as they only scratch him, which he quickly heals from. In the Moon Cell, it can even protect against deletion and repelled BB's attempts to modify or destroy it. However, it offers no protection against attacks that harm his insides. As it is extremely powerful and continuously active, it greatly adds to his upkeep cost. Brahmastra.gif|Karna using Brahmastra in Fate/Extra CCC A True Hero Kills With His Eyes.gif|Karna using Brahmastra in Fate/Extella Brahmastra Kundala.gif|Karna using Brahmastra Kundala in Fate/Extra CCC Brahmastra: O' Brahma, Cover the Earth: A Noble Phantasm granted to Karna by Parashurama, the sixth avatar of Vishnu. It takes the form of a bow when he is summoned under Archer-class, but appears in other forms depending in other classes, such as his lance, and he can even use his intimidating stare with his normally covered right eye to fire it as a beam. Utilized by calling upon Brahma, it pursues his opponent across a great range, surely striking regardless of the distance, but due to a curse, he cannot use it against those who have greater ability than he does. *'Brahmastra Kundala: O' Brahma, Curse Me:' A variant of Brahmastra, where Karna reinforces it with his Mana Burst, greatly increasing its power and range while shrouding it in burning flames and a sweltering heat. As Karna's hidden Noble Phantasm and trump card, it is exceptionally powerful, and would've instantly destroyed Jeanne's Luminosité Eternelle. Karna Lightning 2.gif|Karna manipulating lightning with Vasavi Shakti Vasaviactivation.gif|Karna using Vasavi Shakti in Fate/Extra CC Vasavi Shakti FGO.gif|Karna using Vasavi Shakti in Fate/Grand Order VasaviShaktiFateExtella.gif|Karna using Vasavi Shakti in Fate/Extella Vasavi Shakti: O' Sun, Abide to Death: A divine spear of mortality made of lightning given to Karna by the thunder god Indra, given to him as compensation for the theft of Kavacha and Kundala. While it can kill even the gods, it can only be used once, and its use comes at the cost of Karna's armor, which he must tear out of his body. While he still possesses it before he sacrifices his armor, he cannot release its true name. It is longer than Karna is tall, and is so large that normal humans cannot wield it at all. While Karna's strength is only B-rank, the spear's strength is equivalent to A-rank attacks. It also allows him to manipulate electricity in Fate/Extella. After sacrificing his armor, he can utilize its full power, as a divine spear that can kill anything in one hit, whether they be Gods, Divine Spirits, Heroic Spirits, Phantasmal Beasts, or Bounded Fields. Class Skills Magic Resistance: An innate ability that grants protection against magical effects. Unlike the Resistance effect that merely rejects Magical Energy, this ability cancels the spells altogether. Karna's Magic Resistance is C-rank, cancelling spells with a chant below two verses, but it cannot defend against High-Thaumaturgy and Greater Rituals. In Fate/Extella, he instead possesses A-rank Magic Resistance, which can negate all spells A-rank and below, even High-Thaumaturgy, making him essentially untouchable to modern magi. Regardless of his rank, his armor negates most spells on its own. Personal Skills Discernment of the Poor: Karna has exceptional insight, which allows him to see through deception and discern an opponent's true nature and personality. It is possessed by Karna, as someone who had the opportunity to question his life, as someone who lived without a single relative to help him for many, many years. Divinity: The measure of one's Divine blood, reflected in high ranks by the user becoming part Divine Spirit, though it decreases if the user dislikes the gods. It allows Karna to reduce "purge defense" in proportion to the rank of his Divinity, allowing him to break through defensive abilities such as Achilles' Andreas Amarantos. As the son of Surya, the God of the Sun, Karna has the highest rank of Divinity at A-rank, which shows its true worth when fighting against the descendants of other sun gods, showcasing high defensive power. Mana Burst (Flames): A skill that allows for an increase in performance by infusing one's weapons and body with magical energy in the form of flames, for both defensive and offensive purposes, effectively recreating the effects of a jet burst. Blazing flames are near-constantly active in any weapon Karna wields, and he can use it to burn away weapons lodged in his body without harming himself, or to erupt in a gigantic explosion around him. Riding: The ability to ride mounts. As a hero renowned for riding across the battlefield in a war chariot, Karna has A-rank in this skill, allowing him to ride all vehicles and creatures, save for Phantasmal Beasts, with complete mastery and ease. Uncrowned Arms Mastership: Due to his low status, among several other reasons, Karna's exceptional skill in all forms of combat was never recognized by others, causing the ranks of all his weapons and Divinity to be seen as lower than they actually are. As a result, his opponents underestimate him, and the effect only disappears once one learns his true name. Gallery Lancer of Red.png|Karna in Fate/Apocrypha Karna.png|Karna in Fate/Extra CCC, as "Launcher" Karna FGO1.png|Karna in Fate/Grand Order Karna FGO4.png|Karna's Fourth stage Ascension in Fate/Grand Order Karna Extella.png|Karna in Fate/Extella Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Nasuverse Category:Fate Category:Adults Category:Anime Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Armored Characters Category:Demigods Category:Fire Users Category:Game Bosses Category:Game Characters Category:Gods Category:Good Characters Category:Hero Characters Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Lightning Users Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Regeneration Users Category:Servants Category:Soul Users Category:Spear Users Category:Spirits Category:Summons Category:Tragic Characters Category:Warriors Category:Weapon Masters Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5